Tonks and Lupin: A Way Back Into Love
by charmedpowerofsisters3
Summary: The scene, directly after Tonks' outburst in the hospital wing, set to my favorite son, from my favorite movie, A Way Back Into Love, form Music and Lyrics. Enjoy and please review.


**Author's Note: This is another Tonks and Lupin songfiction, I tried to make it a bit more serious than Lupin is Entering Bootytown. Enjoy and reviews are much appreciated, plus you get free cookies, and I get a confidence boost, so give a girl a break and review. **

_  
I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!_

"I'm going to go and turn in, it's getting late." Tonks murmured there were scattered goodbyes and Tonks rushed to the door of the hospital wing. After the door closed behind her all of the faces in the room turned immediately to Lupin. He took a deep sigh and composed his face into a pleading look directed at Molly. Something seemed to trigger in the back of Mrs. Weasley's mind and she suddenly started up like a forest fire, quick, and unexpected. She stood up from next to her son's bedside ignoring the stares at her, she stared straight at Lupin. And then she burst out

"Remus John Lupin, there are worse things in the world than your lycanthropy! Now that poor women's heart is breaking, and I've never known you to do something that wasn't right. I'm not saying you have to…well, whatever, I'm just suggesting that you do the right thing and try to work this out with her instead of avoiding her!" Molly's face was red and her ears were the same crimson color, usually associated with her husband and youngest son, but apparently it was also associated with anger.

At the moment that Mrs. Weasley started yelling at him his face fell and he stopped holding up an appearance, and waited for her to finish, once she did, he curled his fists and turning exceedingly red, said "Fine." Then he muttered to himself as he walked to the door. 'The sad thing is that I know exactly where she's gone." The door closed behind him and Mrs. Weasley knelt down again next to her son and resumed taking turns mopping his wounds with Fleur.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!  
All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
_

Lupin found Tonks next to the lake; little did either of them know that they were in the precise spot that Dumbledore's funeral would take place at. Tonks was sitting on the grass her elbows on her knees and her hands crossed to her shoulders. Even at the distance of a yard Remus could tell that her face was swollen and red. He walked up behind her, not bothering to be quiet. He sat down on the grass next to her. She looked up at him, and then looked back down at the grass beneath her feet. A thought crossed Remus' mind and he couldn't help but put it into words.

"Are you mad at me?" Tonks looked up at him and let out a short laugh. Then looking back down again she replied.

"I think it's physically impossible for me to be mad at you." Tonks said and Lupin could see in the moonlight that a grin was now present on her face. But it was diminished as soon as he noticed it. "But since when did you care?" she said looking up into his lined face. He sighed and looked over the massive surface of the black lake. And said

"I do care; did you really not know that already?"

She followed his gaze out onto the lake and said

"I know, it's just I have a hard time believing that."

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light,  
not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
and I'm open to your suggestions. _

_  
_They looked at each other for a second and then Lupin asked why and Tonks tried to explain as best as she could. They both forgot what they'd been talking about later on. At the time the only thought that was going through Tonks' head, that she understood anyway, was her feeling of relief that they weren't arguing, they were just talking. Like normal people, sorting out their problems Lupin's thoughts were different he was having a battle inside of himself. He kept telling himself that it was because he loved Tonks so much that he was doing the right thing in keeping himself away from her, but the other half of himself kept saying that wouldn't it be better if he just gave it a try for once in his life. His late actions had been a complete contradiction to the fact that he was a Gryffindor. As he talked to Tonks the battle slowed and a part of him won. The sound of her voice and the comfort of looking into her heart shaped face made him sure really that he had chosen the right side of his battle. The battle that the side he had known was right all along.__

All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end! 

They stopped talking about various aspects of who knows what, to get up and start a walk around the lake. About halfway around the lake Lupin grabbed Tonks' hands, nothing was said about it, except for a girlish smile that appeared on Tonks' face followed by a peculiar sight… Tonks' hair turned from gray to a dark chocolate brown, and as Lupin would have expected it would, it didn't change back to gray. Although when Tonks' tried to turn it to pink it stayed the color of chocolate. She groaned, she hated her natural hair.

She sighed and though she was dejected for a moment she realized something that made her happy, for the first time in months, she wasn't fully healed yet, but she was getting there. The fact didn't make complete sense to her but she knew it was at least partly valid.

_  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation _

_All I want to do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_


End file.
